Nirmala
by Chilla
Summary: Pencuri jalanan yang dingin. Putri bangsawan yang baik hati. Dan sebuah kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru, tanpa masa lalu yang mengelilingi. / YmirChrista friendship. Untuk SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1.


"Namaku Christa," gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya ramah. "Salam kenal, Ymir!"

Sang wanita yang dipanggil 'Ymir' itu memandangi tangan berjemari lentik yang terulur di depannya datar—dengan tatapan seakan ia tengah melihat sebuah patung porselen antik. Ah ya, gadis ini pasti tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan berat—atau mungkin, jarang. Lihat saja, tangannya begitu pucat, tanpa goresan sama sekali.

_Sangat kontras dengan tangannya._

* * *

**Nirmala**

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**Notes**: YmirChrista_ friendship_, _missing-scene_. Setting dua hari setelah Ymir memasuki kamp pelatihan militer.

Untuk SDAnniv#1.

* * *

.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu di kamp pelatihan, yang ada di pikirannya adalah;

"_Gadis polos yang terlalu lembut—mungkin bisa dibilang naïf_."

Namun siapa sangka, ternyata ia berada satu ruangan tidur dengan gadis itu—karena kedatangan mereka berdua ke kamp yang hampir berbarengan.

"Hai. Namamu Ymir, kan? Senang bisa sekamar denganmu."

Ia tak bergeming. Tak banyak hal-hal yang bisa menarik perhatiannya—sang gelandangan terbuang yang hidup dari mengais sampah serta makanan curian, dan memandang dunia sebagai papan catur yang harus kau mainkan setiap hari dengan penuh strategi.

Kalau tidak, mungkin Raja-mu akan terdepak dari singgasana—dan kau akan terhinakan selamanya.

"Hm ehm," jawabnya pada akhirnya, meski suara parau itu tak menunjukkan warna antusiasme sama sekali. Datar, seperti biasa.

Gadis berambut pirang halus (_sepertinya ia orang kaya…_) itu tersenyum riang, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang wanita minim ekspresi di depannya.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi, ternyata kita berasal dari kota yang sama, ya," katanya riang.

(Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu, bodoh.)

"Namaku Christa," gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya ramah. "Salam kenal, Ymir!"

Sang wanita yang dipanggil 'Ymir' itu memandangi tangan berjemari lentik yang terulur di depannya datar—dengan tatapan seakan ia tengah melihat sebuah patung porselen antik yang tak boleh disentuhnya sama sekali. Ah ya, gadis ini pasti tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan berat—atau mungkin, jarang. Lihat saja, tangannya begitu pucat, tanpa goresan sedikitpun.

Sungguh kontras dengan tangan carut-marutnya yang dipenuhi codet lintang-pukang bekas goresan besi, tersangkut kawat—atau hal-hal semacam itu. Oh ya, jangan lupakan telapak tangannya yang sekasar adonan semen—efek samping dari mengais-ngais tong sampah terlalu sering.

Ia dan gadis itu—sungguh bagaikan langit dan bumi. Atau perumpamaan kasarnya, itik liar dari sela-sela gang kumuh dan angsa danau di pinggir kastil.

Ymir mengerjapkan matanya sekali untuk mengusir segala omong kosong itu dari pikirannya, _dan tangan itu masih ada disana_. Terulur polos ke depan, tanpa menghiraukan bahwa yang tengah dihadapinya adalah sang wanita kasar bernama Ymir.

(Bahkan beberapa pria di kamp ini masih meragukan statusnya sebagai seorang wanita. _Tulen_.)

(_Tapi Ymir tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu._)

.

Namun rupanya, tangan milik wanita berambut hitam pendek itu sudah telanjur bergerak mengabaikan perintah dari sang pemiliknya.

Ah. Tanpa sadar, tangan sedingin air sungai milik Ymir terangkat, dan membalas uluran tangan gadis itu. _Canggung_.

"Salam kenal…Christa."

(Bahkan ia mengizinkan dirinya memanggil gadis itu dengan _nama palsu entah darimana_ yang digunakan sang Nona kecil—meski egonya menolak mati-matian.)

* * *

.

Ia dikenal di kamp pelatihan militer itu dengan nama 'Ymir'.

Ya, Ymir. Namanya memang hanya terdiri dari satu frase itu. Dua hari setelah kedatangannya ke kamp ini—ia langsung mendapat gelar '_gadis bermulut silet yang sebaiknya kau hindari_'. Oh, setidaknya secara implisit, sih. Ymir pernah menangkap beberapa orang _trainee_ lain yang sedang berkerumun—dan rupanya, tengah menggosipkan dirinya.

"…Aku ragu, sebenarnya dia itu benar-benar wanita sungguhan atau bukan.."

"Ya ya, lihat saja…bahkan Jean yang blak-blakan pun tak pernah berbicara sekasar itu…"

"Tapi Ymir sepertinya memang wanita sungguhan, tau…"

"Hah? Apa buktinya, Sara?"

"Lihat saja, dadanya tidak rata kok…yah, meski bisa dibilang datar juga sih…."

.

(_…Bodoh._)

Ymir yang tengah berjalan melewati ruang aula itu—hanya mengeraskan langkah kakinya, dan berdehem parau.

"Ehem."

.

Dan tak sampai lima menit—gadis-gadis itu pun langsung ambil langkah seribu dari tempat mereka berkerumun mengobrol tadi.

.

Dari sisi lainnya, tampak sang wanita berambut hitam yang tengah menatap ke depan dengan sorot mata dingin, sementara bibirnya menipis dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

(_Dasar gadis-gadis penggemar omong-kosong…._)

* * *

.

Namun tak dinyana—tiga puluh detik setelah kejadian 'konyol' itu tadi, Ymir melihat sekelebatan rambut pirang halus yang familiar di antara kerumunan. Ia memicingkan matanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang samar—dan ternyata sang pemilik rambut pirang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, Ymir," sapa gadis itu ramah. "Kau sudah mengambil makan siang? Ada di pos dua."

Sang wanita yang dipanggil 'Ymir' itu terdiam—tak menyangka akan perkataan gadis itu barusan.

Apakah ia salah dengar?

(_Tidak, itu nyata, bodoh._)

"Ah ya…" katanya pada akhirnya, sorot iris hitamnya yang dingin perlahan melembut. "Boleh juga, hm…"

Gadis itu tersenyum riang. "Christa."

"Oh ya, Christa." gumam sang wanita berambut hitam itu samar. Tidak, ia tidak lupa pada nama tadi. Meski hanya sekadar pseudonim semu.

(_Bahkan, frase nama itu—meskipun palsu, terasa bak lelehan sirup mapel yang manis di lidahnya._)

"Mau makan bareng, Ymir?" tawar gadis berambut pirang halus itu ramah. "Aku belum terlalu mengenal yang lain disini sih—baru Mikasa Ackerman dan Sasha Brauss, tapi sepertinya masing-masing sudah akrab dengan yang lainnya."

Kali ini—Ymir hanya mengangguk, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—dan membiarkan kakinya mengikuti langkah bersemangat gadis itu menuju ke pos dua.

Tapi, pikirannya tak sepenuhnya fokus pada keramaian antrian makan siang itu. Sebuah kalimat yang baru didengarnya beberapa menit yang lalu terngiang-ngiang samar di telinga sang wanita berambut hitam.

"_Kau sudah mengambil makan siangmu, Ymir?"_

_._

Ia terdiam, dan menghela nafas pendek.

(_Sungguh, baru kali ini ada yang mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada lembut seperti itu padanya_.)

* * *

.

Hari sudah mencapai sore. Para_ trainee_ di kamp pelatihan militer itu kini sedang beristirahat sembari menikmati minuman dingin yang diedarkan di seluruh penjuru kamp. Semua berkumpul dengan kelompoknya masing-masing, sembari berbagi cerita tentang tugas dan _training_ di hari itu—sambil menyesap sebotol limun dingin.

Semuanya, kecuali satu orang.

Tampak sang wanita berambut hitam yang bersandar di sebuah batu besar di lapangan itu—sebotol limun yang tinggal setengah tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Ia mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh dengan jemari tangannya yang terpapar debu bekas latihan tadi, dan menatap langit senja yang kemerahan dalam diam.

(_Sebenarnya, apa tujuannya bergabung ke kamp pelatihan ini?_)

Ia menghela nafas pendek, dan menyesap limunnya lagi.

(_Ah ya, untuk mencari gadis yang terbuang itu._)

Sang putri bangsawan yang menghilang.

Ymir menghela nafas sekali lagi dengan suara keras—dan menaruh botol limunnya ke tanah dengan bunyi _'tuk_' pelan. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada anak perempuan itu—sang penerus yang tidak diakui dalam keluarganya.

Mungkin—pada tekad baja yang dimiliki anak perempuan yang didesas-desuskan telah kabur dari rumahnya itu. Pada kerasnya nasib yang menimpanya, dan keputusannya untuk tetap bertahan.

_Anak itu tak menyerah_. Ia memilih untuk menentang takdir—melarikan diri, melepas segala status kebangsawanannya, dan memilih untuk hidup dengan keras di kamp pelatihan militer ini.

Dan Ymir menghormati keputusan anak itu. Serta, mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

(_Karena mereka sama-sama orang yang terasing—walau tak sepenuhnya terbuang._)

.

Diteguknya limun miliknya sekali lagi, dan ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan yang terletak beberapa meter di dekatnya. Ia mengernyitkan kening.

_Cih, disini terlalu berisik._

Ia meneguk limunnya sekali lagi—ketika sebuah suara gemerisik samar terdengar dari belakangnya. Wanita berambut hitam itu menoleh.

Dan iris hitam dinginnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru indah yang menatap sayu—namun riang.

"Hai, Ymir," sapa gadis itu ramah.

(Meski ia benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi ia menyukai mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada lembut seperti itu…)

(_—Lain dengan gertakan kasar yang biasa diterimanya di kota dulu._)

"Christa," balasnya singkat. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa—sangat kontras dengan rona berseri-seri milik gadis itu. Christa melangkah lebih dekat, dan duduk di sampingnya.

(_Dan kali ini, Ymir tidak merasakan adanya urgensi untuk bersikap mengusir pada gadis kecil berambut pirang itu._)

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" tanya Christa sembari membuka botol limunnya. Sang wanita yang lebih tua menyeringai tipis.

"Aku tak tertarik," balasnya pendek. "Obrolan mereka hanya berisi omong kosong tak berguna."

Hening sejenak. Christa—sang gadis lemah lembut itu—kelihatannya sedikit terkejut pada pernyataan blak-blakan dari sang wanita yang dipanggil 'Ymir' tadi.

(_Hanya sebentar saja—kau sudah muak dengan tingkahku kan, Nona kecil?_)

"Oh," gadis berambut pirang itu meneguk botol limunnya tanpa suara, dan menoleh ke arah wanita berambut hitam di sampingnya. Ekspresinya tetap sama—lembut seperti seorang putri—walaupun tadi ia mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit.

(Dan ya, Ymir tahu betul bahwa gadis itulah sang putri bangsawan yang dicarinya.)

"Bagaimana latihannya tadi?" tanya gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ymir menaikkan alis.

Cih, _dasar naïf_. Tak muakkah Nona kecil itu pada orang macam dirinya—_yang bahkan daritadi tak mengucapkan satu kata ramah pun pada sang gadis?_

(Sepertinya tidak. _Atau gadis ini memang terlalu lembut_—dan memandang dunia dengan lensa kaca cerah yang kelewat bening, dan sangat berbeda dengan milik Ymir.)

"Membosankan," tukas sang wanita berambut hitam datar. Tak ada antusiasme sama sekali dalam nada suaranya—sangat kontras dengan nada ramah milik gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Oh, begitu ya," jawab gadis yang dipanggil 'Christa' itu mengangguk-angguk. Ymir dapat melihat bahwa meskipun ia menanggapi obrolan yang dibuka riang oleh gadis itu dengan ogah-ogahan—namun gadis berambut pirang itu tak kehilangan antusiasmenya sama sekali.

Bahkan ia mendengarkan setiap sinisme yang diucapkan tanpa beban oleh Ymir, seakan-akan wanita berambut hitam itu adalah orang bertata-krama paling santun di seluruh dunia.

(_Cih, dasar konyol._)

.

Namun tak dinyana—ternyata lisannya sudah lebih dulu bergerak mendahului kemauannya.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu, Christa?"

.

_Sopan_. Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja, sangat kontras dengan frase-frase satu arah yang diucapkannya dari tadi sebagai balasan.

Ymir berani bersumpah—bahwa gadis itu pasti akan langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh setelah itu. Bayangkan saja—Ymir yang sinis, yang terkenal sebagai orang yang paling tidak bisa untuk diajak mengobrol di seantero kamp pelatihan militer itu—ternyata tidak bermulut sekasar yang dikira.

(_Kalau kau sampai tertawa—maka kau akan menyesal setelah ini, Nona._)

.

Namun ternyata dugaannya meleset. Gadis itu menoleh—dan seulas senyum yang mengukir lebar terlintas di wajah bak boneka porselennya.

(_Sebuah senyum yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh wanita dingin itu._)

"Wah, latihannya lumayan menarik, Ymir," balas gadis itu antusias. "Untung tak ada yang terluka seperti kemarin."

.

_Dan ya_. Setelah sekian lama ini—ternyata wanita berambut hitam itu masih mampu untuk sekadar membuat satu obrolan kecil.

Yang normal, _tulus_—dan tanpa ada maksud manipulasi.

.

"Hm, begitu ya," balas Ymir—kali ini dengan nada lembut. Christa tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk riang.

Wanita berambut hitam itu terdiam sesaat, dan menghela nafas. '_Dasar.._'

.

Mungkin, dunia memang tidak sedingin yang dikiranya—

.

.

Karena, masih ada secercah kehangatan di sana.

(_Meski Ymir dengan enggan mengakui hal itu._)

* * *

Dan untuk saat ini, tak ada Historia Reiss, maupun Christa Renz. Masa bodoh dengan nama palsu.

Yang ada hanya gadis naïf itu, tak lebih.

Ymir menoleh ke samping—dan iris hitamnya yang datar bertemu dengan iris biru gadis itu yang berseri-seri. Seperti hamparan langit biru luas yang cerah dan murni—tanpa seraut mendung yang menggantung di sana.

Mungkin—tak ada salahnya dengan mengizinkan hatinya terbuka sedikit—untuk secercah emosi asing yang anehnya terasa hangat di hatinya.

.

.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya—dan di antara birunya mata gadis itu, ada secercah warna nirmala disana. _Yang menyorot tulus_.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Christa? Kau memang naif dan selalu memandang dunia dengan keoptimisan yang konyol..."

(_—tapi itulah yang membuatku menghormatimu, Nona kecil._)

* * *

.

.

.

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

**Nirmala**: _tanpa cacat cela; bersih; suci; tidak bernoda_

* * *

.

(Terinspirasi dari obrolan random ala fans gaje dengan A.R, C.S, dan E.R_—_ditambah sebuah frase pendek hasil dari _personality-test_ yang di-_share_ di grup.)

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**. ^^


End file.
